


Iron Man’s Daughter and the Black Widow

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Tony's daughter and have been Natasha, you haven’t told everyone yet. Not until now.





	Iron Man’s Daughter and the Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

It was a beautiful day and since it was, most of the Avengers decided to leave the tower and go around the city. The only people that weren’t going out was you and your girlfriend Natasha.

No one on the team knew you two were dating, not even your father Tony Stark. You and Natasha both decided to keep your relationship a secret from the others, at least for now.

When the others announced that they were going out, you were excited. One look over at your girlfriend and you knew she was thinking the same thing. You told the others that you weren’t feeling up to going out and Nat told them that she was going to train.

Your dad walked over to you. “You sure you don’t want me to stay-”

“Dad, I’ll be alright. I’m just going to catch up on some sleep. I should feel better when I wake up.” You told him. You gave him a quick hug. “Now go have fun with the others. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“You’re my daughter, I’ll always worry.” He pulls away from the hug and gives you a smile. “Love you kiddo.”

“Love you too dad.” You smile and watch as he leaves with the others.

Once they all leave you take a deep breath. You look over at Nat, she has a smirk on her face. She walks over to you and wraps her arms around your neck, you wrap your arms around her waist.

“We finally have the tower to ourselves.” She leans in to rest her forehead against yours.

“I honestly thought they would never leave.” You chuckled. “How about we watch some movies in the common room?”

Natasha hums in agreement. “But we need to make popcorn first.”

“Of course babe.” You kiss her nose before leaving her arms.

You walk into the kitchen with Nat following you. You grab some microwaveable popcorn and put a packet into the microwave.

You hop onto the counter and Natasha walks over, she stands in between your legs. She leaned in and started kissing you. When her lips touched yours, you immediately started kissing her back.

Natasha placed her hands on your waist and you brought one of your hands up to cup her cheek. The kiss was starting to get heated when you heard gasps.

“What the hell?!”

You and Natasha pull away from each other. “Dad!” Your eyes widen at seeing your dad and the other Avengers. “What are you guys doing back here?!”

“I wanted to see if you needed anything.” Your dad looks between you and your girlfriend. “How long has this been going on?”

You look at Nat then back at your father. “A year.”

“A whole year? Why didn’t you tell us? Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks. You could tell that he was hurt by you not telling him.

“Tony, we wanted to keep it a secret for a while. We were going to tell everyone when the right moment came.” Natasha tells him. You get off the counter and stand next to Nat.

“I’m so happy for the both of you!” Wanda squeals. She runs over to you and pulls you into a tight hug.

You laugh and hug her back. “Thanks Wanda.”

The others start congratulating you and Natasha. The only one that hasn’t was your dad. You started to get worried the he was angry but then you see him smile.

He walks over to you and pulls you in for a hug. “I’m happy for you (Y/N).” You let out a sigh of relief and hug him back. When you both pull away, he looks at Natasha and glares. “I swear to god Romanoff, if you hurt her-”

“Relax shellhead.” Natasha rolls her eyes. She pulls you away from Tony and wraps an arm around your waist. “I would never hurt her.” She gives you a smile. You smile back at her, you lean over to kiss her cheek.

“At least now I don’t have to worry about you getting pregnant.” Your dad suddenly says which caused everyone to groan. Leave it to Tony to take things way too far.

“Dad! For fuck sakes!” Your eyes widen

“Language!” Steve yells.


End file.
